Crazy Mike
BIOS Prison Riot: Crazy Mike has been unable to speak since birth, and is instead only capable of growling like a wild animal. Following an incident where, still bound in the straitjacket he has worn since his time being housed in a mental hospital, he broke out of there, this savage and highly dangerous madman now fights at Crimson Hell Penitentiary for the amusement of the establishment's warden... and he won't even need to use his arms to fight against other inmates. SPECIAL MOVES * Battering Ram: Crazy Mike runs head-first at his opponent, knocking them down onto the ground if it connects. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of this move. * Headbanger: Crazy Mike jumps at his opponent, tackling them to the arena "floor," and, kneeling over them, headbutts them in the face three times. Meter Burn increases the range of the jump and adds two additional headbutts for five hits total. * Bad Back: If his opponent is within this move's range, Crazy Mike kicks their heels, tripping them. Then, as soon as the foe is about to fall to the ground, he turns around, falls onto his back, and lifts up his knees, lumbar-checking them. On Meter Burn, the radius of the move's range and the amount of damage dealt are increased. * Wingless Bird: Crazy Mike runs and jumps at his opponent with a dropkick to the chest, knocking them down. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of this move. PRISON BREAK * Armless and Dangerous: Crazy Mike starts this Prison Break by headbutting his opponent in the face, fracturing their jaw and causing some teeth to fly out. The next thing he does is, as soon as the unfortunate foe falls to the ground, jump on them, shattering their sternum and fracturing their ribs and the rest of their face. Lastly, while the character on the receiving end of the Prison Break is still down on the ground, he kicks them in the back three times, fracturing the spinal cord. DEATH SENTENCE * The Old Switcheroo: Crazy Mike escapes his straitjacket, under which he's revealed to wear an open maroon flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a white tanktop underneath, walks over to his defeated opponent, and binds them into it, also removing his Hannibal mask and putting it on them. As the losing character struggles to get out of the straitjacket, Mike kicks them in the chest to the ground, walks over to them while they're down, and proceeds to viciously and repeatedly stomp on their brain, reducing it to a bloody pulp. Must be performed at sweep distance. SELF-MURDER * Pre-Self-Murder pose: Crazy Mike sits down cross-legged, bored, and growls softly. Chiropractic Malpractice: Crazy Mike sits down, lies flat on his back, lifts his legs up, reaches around his neck with them, and pulls on it for four seconds until, with one strong pull, his entire bloody spine bursts out of his back and he falls to the ground dead in a pool of his own blood. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Marc Swint (Street Fighter V) Rival: Channarong Ornlamai * Intro Sequence: Crazy Mike runs into the battle and struggles in his straitjacket while being chased by asylum employees, then growls savagely and goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Crazy Mike crouches down, looks down at his opponent with contempt, and growls before going into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Crazy Mike struggles in his straitjacket, growling as he does so, then faces the camera and viciously growls at it, all but his head and shoulders obscured, for three seconds, followed by the camera zooming out and him heavily breathing. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (Cut to Warden Jackson's office at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, where she is sitting at her desk. Lloyd Buchanan, the head of prison security, walks in, helmetless, carrying a binder full of the inmates' activity reports, marked "ACTIVITY REPORTS" on the spine.) * Buchanan: (placing the binder on Warden Jackson's desk) Here are the activity reports you ordered brought in, ma'am. * Warden Jackson: A'ight, let's see who we got here. (opens the binder, which shows a blank page with the words "MICHAEL THOMPSON" on it at first, then turns the page to show Crazy Mike's activity report, which includes his name, birthplace and date, criminal number, a mugshot of him, and a summary of his identity history, then the camera zooms closer to the straitjacketed madman's mugshot, with his skull emblem appearing over it) Crazy Mike Thompson, the Southern straitjacketed lunatic. FLASHBACK: KNOXVILLE MENTAL ASYLUM, NOVEMBER 2016 (Cut to the quiet room of a mental asylum, complete with a mattress and a pillow, where Crazy Mike is seen sitting cross-legged.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) Ever since his mama done squeezed him out her vajayjay, way back in '62, the fucker done got a rare mental disorder that makes him growl like a wild animal 'stead-a talkin'. * Crazy Mike: (facing the camera) Rrrrrrr... RRRHRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! (We then cut to Crazy Mike outside the mental hospital at night, struggling in his straitjacket as he is being chased by some of the facility's employees.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) One night, he done broke his ass out the asylum... * Mental Hospital Employee #1: Freeze! Patient 0517, get your ass back here right. NOW! * Mental Hospital Employee #2: Where are you fucking going? You haven't taken your medication yet! * Warden Jackson: (narrating) But he was never entirely free. Not yet. * Crazy Mike: RRRHRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! (kicks one mental hospital employee down onto the grass, then headbutts another in the chest, knocking her down as well, followed by more headbutts, this time to the face, to the point where she's barely recognizable, until one of the surviving workers grabs him, with the intention of bringing him back to solitary confinement, but he throws him over his shoulder and continues making a run for it) (Cut back to Warden Jackson and Buchanan at her office.) * Warden Jackson: Now, that is one wild-ass animal that sure as fuck can't be tamed. * Buchanan: Couldn't agree more, boss. (Cut to Crazy Mike's cell in a correctional facility in Knoxville. The cell's bars slide open, and a Crimson Hell security guard walks in carrying an AK-47.) Crazy Mike: Rrrrrrrrr? * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I have been sent by Warden Jackson to bring you into her prison, Crimson Hell Penitentiary, in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. But, it's not any ordinary prison. There is currently a tournament going on inside the facility, where the inmates there fight and gruesomely kill each other for her entertainment. So, fight or die. Make your choice. * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrrhrrrrrrrrr. * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I knew you would be willing to participate. Now, come with me. (Channarong gets off his seat and walks off with the security guard.) I warn you, though, it's going to be a long drive. (We then cut to Crazy Mike on a bench seat in the cargo of a prison transport van.) * Crazy Mike: (voice-over) Rrrrrrr... HRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Crazy Mike (Cut to near the prison guard tower, where Crazy Mike and Channarong stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrr... * Channarong: You won't put up your fists? ...Whatever, I couldn't give less of a shit. (Crazy Mike and Channarong go into their fighting stances.) * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrrr... HRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! * Channarong: I'd recommend throwing in the towel now if you had any use for those arms, you goddamn hee (pussy). SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Lloyd Buchanan (After the fight, a badly-beaten Channarong is down on one knee.) * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrrr... HRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! * Channarong: Chaeng khun (damn you)... I should never have underestimated... your ability to fight without arms. * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrrrhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (walks off) * Channarong: Oh, you're just gonna walk away now? Khun pen kon khi khlad rumped (you fucking coward)... (Three seconds later, we cut to Crazy Mike in the prison security office, where Buchanan shows up, readying his AK-47.) * Buchanan: By order of Warden Jackson, I will make damn sure you never make it out of this prison alive, bastard. * Crazy Mike: (going into his fighting stance) Rrrrrrr... HRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Warden Jackson * Buchanan: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) ''Who would've thought about it? Me, the head of security at Crimson Hell... beaten by one of my warden's prisoners? * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrhrrrrrrrrrrr. ''(Buchanan falls to the floor unconscious) HRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! (walking out of the security office and, two seconds later, out the prison gate to the outside of the prison) Hrrrrrrrrrrrr... * Warden Jackson: (approaching Crazy Mike, interrupting) Not so fast! The fuck you think you goin'? You ain't done finished your sentence. * Crazy Mike: Rrrhrrrrrrrr! * Warden Jackson: Ain't you done heard? In Crimson Hell, nobody makes it out alive. * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrrr.... Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! * Warden Jackson: That's 'cause they done done some seriously terrible things in their lives. And, just 'cause you ain't got much to say don't mean I'm lettin' yo' armless ass free. * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrrr... HRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! * Warden Jackson: Oh, for the love of God! Lord almighty damn it, why can't you talk like a normal fuckin' person!? And, wit' my security taken out, I s'pose I'mma be the one handlin' the task of makin' sure you never try to leave my prison again. * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrrrrrrr. (goes into his fighting stance) Rrrrrrr... HRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! * Warden Jackson: Well, too bad, so sad. You ain't never gettin' out this shithole. Not unless you face... (goes into her fighting stance as well) ME! ENDING * Warden Jackson: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) Damn it... I ain't never done thought... I'd let you make it out here alive... ...A'ight, you free to go now. * Crazy Mike: (walking out the prison gate) Rrrrrrr... HRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Cut to a black screen that shows the words "Channarong Ornlamai has only recently been released from Crimson Hell Penitentiary of Colorado today." in white, then the ending text in white on the left and a shot of Crazy Mike, outside the prison gates, without his straitjacket or Hannibal mask.) Having fought his way to early release from Crimson Hell, Crazy Mike left the gladiatorial prison and broke free of the confines of his straitjacket. Nothing could bind him anymore, and there were no exceptions to that. * Crazy Mike: Rrrrrrrhrrrhrrrrrrrrr... HRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! (We then cut to Crazy Mike, back in the mental hospital quiet room where he belongs, getting injections of a mixture of lethal drugs into his bloodstream from some of the employees, with one of them holding him up against one of the walls by his wrists. A now-dead Mike says nothing afterwards.) But, this moment of relishing his newfound freedom did not last long, for, on the orders of Colonel Miller, Mike was returned to his former mental asylum home in Knoxville. The over-thousand-mile drive lasted almost an entire day. Out of revenge against him, the mental hospital employees he attacked so he could escape gave him a fate far worse than a straitjacket: euthanasia. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Ciara's "Paint it, Black" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in locations from their pre-prison lives, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and their skull emblems on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Marc Swint is giving voice acting to Crazy Mike, this may be similar to Necalli from Street Fighter V. * At the ending, Crazy Mike haves been dead or something because of euthanasia. Category:MGW characters